<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconventional by Em_is_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579738">Unconventional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here'>Em_is_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Happily Ever After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Engagement, F/M, Raps' hair is back at it again, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good lord, Blondie, you have some timing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Happily Ever After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconventional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blade hit her frying pan, the clang lost in the noise of the battle. All her strength went into keeping that blade away from her. She managed to push off her attacker and slip away. Her eyes found Eugene, almost without her looking. </p><p>Even when fighting, he was drop dead gorgeous.</p><p>She made her way over to him, ending up vack to back, encircled by foes. </p><p>A sudden clarity came over her.</p><p>"Eugene?"</p><p>"Yes Blondie?"</p><p>"If we get out of this alive, remind me to marry you."</p><p>Eugene faltered a second "What? Did you just ask me to marry you?"</p><p>"Yes," Rapunzel gritted her teeth while throwing off another opponent, "are you accepting?"</p><p>"Good lord, Blondie, you have some timing. Of course I accept. But first we have to not die here.."</p><p>"Leave that to me."</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene both turned to find Cassandra holding an injured Varian in her arms. </p><p>"There's been enough fighting."</p><p>Cassandra's goons stopped fighting, and dropped their weapons, the moon stone's power no longer controlling them.</p><p> A quick shared glance between the couple, before rushing to Cassandra who had fallen to her knees, still holding Varian.</p><p>"Raps, help him. Pleaae!"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not him, he's just a child. What I wouldn't give to have my hair's powers back!" She sat back and thought for half a second. </p><p>"Eugene, get a proper medic, Cassandra, I need you to put him down and put pressure on the wound in his gut. Not going to ask how he got that, I can guess."</p><p>Her fiancé and her former best friend rushed to do as asked, with Rapunzel desperately trying to keep Varian calm. </p><p>"Hey, Kid. You did it, you managed to get through to her. I'm so proud of you." She started to stroke his hair, put his head in her lap, sang the healing incantation softly for him. </p><p>"Raps?"</p><p>Rapunzel looked up at Cassandra, only to see her staring at her hair. Rapunzel followed her gaze to a mass of glowing blonde hair. The two women shared a look before Rapunzel quickly undid her hair and wrapped it around Varian.</p><p>"Flower gleam and glow,<br/>
let your power shine,<br/>
make the clock reverse,<br/>
bring back what once was mine,<br/>
heal what has been hurt,<br/>
change the fates' design,<br/>
save what has been lost,<br/>
bring back what once was mine,<br/>
what once was mine."</p><p>Then a quick prayer to any higher being who happened to be listening - please let him be ok. </p><p>The hair was removed to reveal a wound, less deep than what had come before, one Varian had a much higher chance of surviving but not much else. </p><p>Eugene picked that noment to return, and Rapunzel left Varian in the hands of an expert and promptly buried herself into Eugene's chest. </p><p>Arms came around her, comforting but not restrictive in a way that he had mastered in the few months directly after the tower.</p><p>"I love you, Eugene " </p><p>"I love you too, Rapunzel. Now, you said something about marrying you in the heat of battle?"</p><p>"Yes," she smiled wide and deep, "I belive I did "</p><p>"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, will you marry me?" He looked down at her, still in his arms, with the biggest smirk on his face. </p><p>There was the smile again. "Yes, I will Eugene Fitzherbert." She stood onto her toes and kissed him.</p><p>"Only you two would get engaged in the middle of the final battle."</p><p>"Well, you know us. Unconventional."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be the start of a series of short drabbles because I'm fixated on Tangled at the moment. </p><p>Also Rapunzel's hair can heal again because I said so.</p><p>This was written after Race to the Spire came out - so likely to be non canon three seconds after the next episode is released..... But that's what I'm working with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>